


Kathy and Lana

by mina7474



Series: Kathy and Lana [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Gen, Genderswap, LGBTQ Character, Other, Trans Female Character, Voltron, female - Freeform, kathy - Freeform, klana - Freeform, klance, lana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mina7474/pseuds/mina7474
Summary: Two girls who would have never crossed paths until now. As they discover their friendship will they discover more? Who will find out? What will happen? When will they break?





	1. The Task

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a femklance story that I wrote its pretty bad but anyway um it is also on wattpad but I decided to post it here to. leave a comment on what you want to see next I'm going to be adding all the chapters I've made on this one thing as the first chapter.

Day One 8.32 am

The fire burned and crackled. Ash was everywhere and the smoke was trapped behind the glass. the heat radiating off it was too much if you got close. Lana banged on the chimney to try and unclog it. Some sot fell and the smoke slowly cleared from behind the glass of the fireplace. The fire slowly coming back to life as oxygen slowly filled the compartment. Lana's face and body had a burning sensation while the back off her was ice cold.

"Honey", Lana called over, glancing over to her slightly chubby roommate and best friend. "We really need to get this fixed. I don't want to be cold all winter long". Honey nodded in return barely paying attention to Lana. She was mainly paying her attention to a little gadget sitting on the table. Wires poking out from all over it. Lana wondered over to where Honey was sitting at the counter. She sat next to her examining the strange device on the table.

"What is it?" Lana asked reaching a hand out to poke the thing. But was stopped by Honey as she continued to stare at it. "I don't know", Honey replied letting go of her friend's hand and going herself to pick the thing up. " It was in my locker with this", Honey handed Lana a folded up note with hearts all over it. the message read 'To Honey, I love you and I know you can figure this out. From yours truly, Cupid.' Lana folded the note and turned to her friend with a smirk. "Cupid aye", Honey nodded. "before you ask, no I don't know who it is" she said glaring at Lana, who was now batting her eyelids for her friend to spill the news. disappointed she turned her eyes back to the thing and asked her friend what it was and what it meant.

"I don't know, and I don't know what it means 'you can figure this out'. Honey was good at mechanics and stuff but when it came to something she had no idea what it was She was clueless. As was Lana, I mean if you explain it simply she would but otherwise clueless. She and Honey were good at many things and they usually shared the same talents but this was an exception.

"Well I'm going to get the fire going so we don't freeze our asses off," Lana said staring back toward the fireplace which was pretty much only filled with ashes and embers at this point. She didn't have class until 12 so she may as well stay warm until then. 

Day one 10.27

Lana placed the baked good on the counter the smell wafting through the room as they cooled down. honey was still seated at the same spot as before still staring at the gadget. Until she smelt the sweet smell of cupcakes and cookies, looking up straight away and reaching out to grab one. Only to pull her hand away straight away, "careful, they just got out of the oven man, wait for them to cool down a bit." Lana said turning around to look at her friend blowing on her hand.

"Anyway these are for our guest tonight. Honey's head tilted in confusion. "You know our assignment was getting from professor Coran today, was getting a partner someone from the other class". Honey grunted and sighed " oh yeah I just hope I don't get the new kid" this time it was Lana's face which tilted in confusion " I heard shes really scary and shy, Kathy, I think her name is, an old friend of Pipper" honey smiled at the thought " I think they were neighbors when they were little." Honey and Pipper had grown Quite close lately but not as close as Honey and Lana were. 'Thick as thieve these two' Lana's mum said when ever they came to visit and she had guests over. Lana got back to work while listening to her friend talk about the gadget that caught her attention again.

"AHhh" Lana And Honey both screamed ducking down trying not to get hit by little bits of butter icing and icing sugar. The machines lid had popped off while mixing up the icing. Lana quickly flipped the switch off to protect her and her friend from becoming a cupcake decoration. "HANG ON" honey yelled staring at the stand mixer and then back at her gadget. " I think I got it" she looked at her friend who was rubbing her ears from her shouting so loud. "sorry" honey said.

ten minutes later honey was back with a whole lot of junk Lana did not know what was. But obviously Honey did she connected a whole lot more wires to this thing and then, bang it was open like a locket. It had another note inside this time she knew what it meant. She ran past her friend with a smile on her face and ran out the door yelling "got to go, see you soon, love you ." it wasn't until class an hour and a half later that she saw her again.

Day one 12.03 pm

"Omg, Lana the best thing just happened to me". Lana turned around to see her best friend with the biggest smile ever which made her happy. Lana was exhausted Half an hour of baking was fine but when it came to decorating that's when she got her 'A' game on, she makes every last detail perfect. She did some nice patterns today on the cookies, letting her mind wander as she squeezed the icing from the bag. The cupcakes she was going for a bi pride flag but the colours merged together too much, she ended up adding stars to them and little silver balls so it looked like a galaxy.

Honey explained why she ran off so happily and only just came back. whoever her secret admirer was they had created a scavenger hunt for her which ended in a really cool prize. Or what Honey thought was a really cool prize Lana was just even more confused. "What is it again," she asked trying to grab the small do hickey out of Honeys hands. "It's a clock she said staring at the thing." Lana grabbed it finally this she said holding out a small thing with a couple of fan like propellers and a cord that looked like it would go into a USB port "is not a clock". Honey laughed "just wait till we get into the class ill show then."

Just then Professor Coran walked out to collect the class. "Now as you all know your new assignment starts today." Everyone leaned in wondering what they where doing and when they can get started. "Now before I tell you I'm going to give you your new partners from your sister class. Bianca, you will be with Katie, Melissa You will be..." Honey and Lana Eagerly waited for their names to be called and of course Honey was first she was paired up with Pipper, Lana was happy for her friend but was nervous all the people she knew had already been called out so who was she with.

"And Lana lucky last, your partner is Kathy the new student" Lana looked to Honey who was worried two "At least we have Pipper she might introduce us to her and might make things less awkward." Lana smiled this was true but she could already feel the nervousness of meeting a new person surging through her veins.

they were later told what their task was and groaned at the thought of it. "We what," Lana said taking the fake baby from professor Coran. They were dismissed from class and went home Honey called Pipper who was lucky with Kathy too, the both of them agreed to come over later to 'work' on the progress and get to know each other.

Day one 3.56

When Kathy and Pipper came over at 1.45 things started off rocky and by that I mean Lana accidentally tripped over and spilt her glass of water all over Kathy. Luckily Kathy was chill and didn't get so angry. Lana let her borrow a shirt while she put her shirt in the dryer. Lana was happy as the cupcakes and cookies went down a treat and they even got some nice photos of her Instagram. There was still heaps left over when they had finished though, so Pipper and Kathy took some home. 

When Lana had finished tidying up the 'baby' started to cry luckily Honey was a good friend and took care of it before Lana got a say in the matter. They both sat down thinking about the day they had, "Kathy was nice" Honey said, staring down at the plate of cookies which still had a couple left. "go ahead" Lana said noticing her friends wanting another one, " Man, it was awkward at the start though, I mean I spilled my cup of water on her." They laughed at Lana's signature move whenever someone new comes over.

Though it only happened to people who became special to them, She tripped over a rock and knocked over Honey when they first meet. When she meets Pipper she was running to class and bumped into Pipper knocking over all their books. Everyone knew this, it happened to everyone in the class on the first day that's what brought the class together, it was especially funny when the dust cloud of cornflour rained over the students and teacher. Its called the 'friend trip' or at least that's what everyone called it. Now Kathy was part of it.

"Oh, shit" Lana got up and ran to the dryer Luckily Kathy's t-shirt was ok but they couldn't believe that the forgot to give it back when they were leaving. The t-shirt was nice and warm so Lana hugged it until it wasn't anymore. They had to leave the fire to die out when they went to class and any attempt to get it going again failed. So when Lana pulled Kathy's t-shirt out she didn't care how weird it looked her hugging Kathy's t-shirt she just wanted to be warm.

Lana folded Kathy's t-shirt and suck it in a paper bag so that she could remember to bring it tomorrow. She took the now empty plate from the table, where Honey was finishing the last one of, and cleaned it. opening the cookbook again to make some more for their bake sale fundraiser tomorrow.

Day one 4. 42

three freshly baked batches of cupcakes came out of the oven. Lana secret Chocolate surprise cupcakes fill the room with that amazing smell again, and before anything could get any better she puts in the ovens 4 batches of her special cinnamon apple doughnuts. As she waits for the cupcakes to cool and the doughnuts to cook she makes the icing for the cupcakes and filling plus the glaze for the doughnuts. she grabs the several bags of m'n'm each a different flavour but together the flavours perfectly mix. Honey comes along and pinches a couple of m'n'm's but Lana lets it slide as long as she cooks dinner. Honey agrees. While Lana can make the best baked goods when it comes to making a meal, they all turn to Honey for that.

its about 6.30 when Lana has finished making and decorating everything, Honey has started on dinner for the two of them and Lana's packing up all the baked goods. That's when it happened both the baby's started crying. Lana was to the rescue grabbing both of them and soothing them making them calm down, she then feeds them making them fall back asleep.

Lana flops on the couch and slowly drifts off to sleep. Honey doesn't bother to wake her until dinners ready. Lana was exhausted from all the baking, talking, and taking care of the new kids that when she finishes her meal she cleans up has a shower and goes to bed.

Day One 9.16

Kathy And Pipper settle down to watch a movie while still chatting about how today went. Kathy stood up to get the takeaways they brought from down the road. "Pipper, which one's Mine," she said pointing to the two identical takeout boxes. "Doesn't matter we got the same thing didn't we?" Pipper said reaching out to grab a box from Kathy. Kathy didn't notice that she still had Lana's t-shirt on until she accidentally dropped a bit of food on it. "Umm Pipper ill be back I'm just going to go get changed out of Lana's t-shirt." Pipper nodded and when Kathy returned she found them asleep on the couch. So she lay blanket over them and went to sleep herself.

Day two 3.48 am

"Ugh, can they just shut up" Lana cries getting out of bed for the 6th time to calm the baby's down. They had been taking turns, Honey, Lana, Honey, Lana... and so on they both were so exhausted by now they could here another baby's down the corridors and new that everyone was going to be pissed off by this little experiment thing.

Honey crawled out of bed too, going into the kitchen getting them both a little snack and a glass of water. Lana came back 5 minutes later with the two baby's -which they still needed to name- in her arms, she sat down and Honey took care of her one. they both had some food and rocked them back two sleep.

eventually heading back to sleep themselves. They got at least three more hours of sleep before being woken up again Honey and Lana both got up and got dressed after the wake-up call. their first class was at 9 so they thought they might as well just get up.

Day two 8.18 am

Lana came back from the local cheap store she had found a heater oven thing that cafes have so that you can look at the food before paying for it. She was going to use it for the big fundraiser today. Honey pulled the last batch of cookies Lana had made out of the oven ready for people to decorate. Honey grabbed her boxes full of homemade chocolates and their stand that they had made years ago but always used it when it came to the 40-hour famine fundraiser. They were bringing the baby's two there first class, most of the students would be. Pipper and Kathy were meeting them in the library when they were done after the first class to pick up the babies. But for now, they were focusing on packing up their stuff for the fundraiser. 

Day Two 9.05

Lana and Honey ran two class trying to be careful because of the baby's, but they were running late packing for the fundraiser took longer than expected. When they got to class they apologized and gave the professor an explanation. "Fine, I'll let you off this time. As long as I get one of you famous cupcakes." Lana agreed, she was just happy they didn't get in any more trouble. The two took a seat and listen to the lecture.

Every now and then the professor stopped to let a student calm a crying baby down. after class was finished they went to meet with Pipper and Kathy who were already in the library. They ended up going bake to Lana and Honey's place and helped them take stuff over for the fundraiser. By the time they had set up everything, it was 11.00 they had one hour before lunch. so Lana put $30 into the fundraiser so they all could have some food to eat for their effort.

"Mmmm these are good, and you made these like from scratch," Kathy asked stuffing her mouth with another bite of the cupcake she picked out. Everyone nodded in reply because of these where Lana signature flavour of cupcake and every bit was better than the last. They sat around for a bit Just talking and getting to know each other. By the end of it, Kathy and Lana were really connecting with each other but there were still some barriers up with them and they weren't as close as Lana and Honey were but they still got along quite well. 

Pipper and Kathy ended up leaving soon after so they could get on with looking after the Baby's which they now have names for. Pipper and Honey's child is called Jen and Kathy and Lana's Child is called Britney. They all decide that they will come around to hang out after the fundraiser. So Honey and Lana Are left to chat while they finish the little details of setting up.

Day two 12.05

The stands are swarmed with hungry people and their money. Lana and Honey's was definitely the most packed and Lana considers having to make some more food while Honey takes the stand. Every combination different from the last and by the end the two Girls are exhausted and just want to go home to sleep. But before they go they have to count the money they earned

"2,867 2,877 and last but not least, 2,882," Lana says punching the last five in the calculator and putting the five dollar bill down in the tray. "That's around 1,000 more from last year," Honey says looking at her chocolate stand which still has a couple of bars left. "Yeah and we still have some food left" Lana giggled pointing to the nearly empty jars of decorations. Honey smiled "and my chocolate bars," she said looking forward to having some later on with the rest of the gang. 

"Oh," Honey says looking down at her phone, "hey do you mind if Ally joins us when we hang out with Pipper and Kathy, Pipper kinda already invited her. Also, Kathy's sister is supposedly coming too." "No problem dude, anyone can join as long as their not an asshole," Lana says as she starts to pack up the leftover stuff "any friend of theirs is a friend of mine I guess." Honey quickly types a reply and joins her friend in packing up.

Day two 3.30 pm

"Lana, dude chill" honey says to her friends standing next to the door ready to open it when her friends knock. "I can't, Where meeting Kathy's sister and My crush from forever is coming over" Lana's now pacing from the bench to the door and back again waiting for the sweet sound of someone knocking on the door. "although I've kinda lost interest in Ally now" Lana says Staring at her friend whose mouth has now dropped open in awe. "Wait this is the same Ally we are thinking of, you know the girl who you have known for ages and have liked the moment you met her." Honey is shocked when Lana nods in reply. "I heard that Pipper and Kathy are dropping the baby's off at Melissa's so we can have a night out" Lana's eyes widen. "A NIGHT OUT, WHAT. I thought we were only going out for a couple of hours." "No buddy this has always been the plan we're going out to the mall and then dinner and then for this thing that Kathy's sister has planned. I told you when we were packing up today. Were you not listening." Honey was looking at Lana who was still pacing around the door. "Wait so who's the lucky person then," Honey said knowing that her friend only gets over someone when she starts liking someone else. "Um, well, you see-" Lana was luckily cut off by someone knocking on the door. She let out a sigh of relieving and opened the door to tree familiar and one new face.

"Hey guys" Pipper entered the dorm and the others followed like ducklings. Kathy soon took the stand and introduced her sister Shiloh to the group. after spending a while chatting and goofing around they all decided it was time to go out. They entered the mall and made a plan If you wanted to go in a store go with a friend. No one goes alone. So that's where we are now Honey had taken Pipper to her favourite gadget store and felt the others. Ally and Shiloh seemed to know each other already and were excited when they saw the bookstore that one minute they were there and the next gone. It was now just Lana and Kathy the two chatted for a bit and then decided to get something to eat. "Hmm you would think that they would be back by now," Kathy said checking the time on her phone which read 4.37. Half an hour was plenty of time for them to look around stores and stuff Lana thought. She sat up looking at her surroundings while eating the giant pretzel she'd brought. "Hey," she said looking at Kathy who was starting to look a bit worried and cold, "do you know where we are." As the words spilt out of her mouth she realized they were lost and by the new Look on Kathy's face, she could tell that she did too. Lana didn't recognize this part of town nor did she realize that they had completely left the mall until now. They both got up and started to retrace their steps but neither of them was paying attention to where they were going so they didn't know what those steps where. They start to panic because neither of them has any data to look up where they are on google maps. Lana calls Pipper but they don't answer and neither does Honey. By this time Kathy's really cold now shes shivering and they both don't see any clothes shops around here. Luckily Lana's wearing both her jersey and puffer jacket. She hands Kathy her puffer which is far too big for her so they sleeves hang low and the jacket covers her butt. It almost looks like a dress on her. "Shit, I'm on low battery," Lana says as she turns to the now super small looking Kathy. "Haahahahaaahha, OMG you look so tiny and cute," Lana says curling over in a fit of laughter before looking up to see the red blush on Kathy's face. She couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment, the cold or another reason but it made Lana see her as even cuter. "I am NOT cute," Kathy says looking like she could punch that smug grin right of Lana's face. But the truth is Lana could not see Kathy as cute. She looked so small and cuddly that the thing she did next she did without thinking. 

The two girls were now hugging Kathy's face buried in Lana's jersey and Lana's face sat on top of Kathy's head. Lana didn't fully know why she noticed but she did and it lingered in her mind for the rest of the night the one thought. Kathy's hair smelt like berries and she loved it. Kathy soon was pushing away and swatting of Lana who was back in a fit of laughter. "Bleep" Kathy's phone had gone off and the both of them froze as she grabbed it out of her pocket. It was Pipper Asking where they were because they were all ready to go out and get food. Kathy quickly flipped off Lana for that surprise hug and texted Pipper saying that they were on Thompson street and had no idea how they got them. When the car arrived at their location everyone was asking questions about how they got them and why. Their answers were short and simple we don't know, no idea, and like we said again no idea. The group was weirded out but more concerned if they were ok. The two girls got in the back of the car and laughed about what happened all the way to the restaurant. Where the girls sat next to each other not really paying attention to anyone else but themselves. Honey sat next to them and observed carefully.

"Ah, what a night" Lana jumped on the couch and lay staring at the roof. "Yeah," Honey said "it was wasn't it, so Kathy aye" a mischievous smiled came across her face as she saw her friend realizing that she knew the unanswered question from before they left. "You can't tell a soul," Lana said "Not one."


	2. Undeniable Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kathy and Lana get to know each other more.

Sort of graphic backstory warning I will put * before and after it.

Day Two 9.38 pm

Honey and Lana sat on the couch. Well, Honey was sitting, Lana was lying across it and Honey two. Neither of them said a word. It had been like that since Honey asked the question. Well kinda answered the question she had asked. Lana's eyes were closed and it seemed she had drifted off to sleep. Honey slowly got off the couch trying not to disturb her friend. She when into the kitchen and smiled. Never had she seen her friend so happy before tonight. It also made her quite sad, she felt like she had failed as a friend. A friend was supposed to make them happy and she hadn't done that. Or at least she hadn't tried hard enough, she couldn't help but cry. It wasn't big sobby tears but subtle gentle tears. Tears you have when you find something out but you're still in shock. She sat on the floor of the kitchen and thought to herself. After a while, she got up whipped away the tears and got ready for bed. She lay a blanket over her friend and went to sleep.

But the thing is Lana heard all of it she was awake the whole time. She saw her friend upset and wish she had done something about it. But she was scared about what her friend was crying about. Honey had had a few crushes on girls before but never did it cross Lana's mind that she liked her. She was scared that she might have and that she had broken her friend's heart. I mean when Lana first meet Honey she had liked her like that but she had gotten over it when she met Ally. So the next few days Lana decided she will try to avoid hanging around her friend even though it was hard, she thought it was the best thing to do. Lana didn't sleep that night. It wasn't because of the Baby's because they weren't there. It was because Lana was overthinking things and she didn't know what to do about it.

Day three 9.20

Honey woke up to note on the bench and no sign of Lana. the note read 'Gone to the library to study for an art test, don't know how long I will be probably will get coffee to'. Honey thought to the conversations they had about art never did she mention needing to study for anything. Shes probably just looking up an artist Honey thought, but it was near the end of the year and they had already done all there paintings for art. She decided to give Pipper a call to see if she knew where she was or if they had a test in art. "Nope, I don't think anyway, hang on ill ask Kathy... No Kathy says they don't " "ok" honey replies "If you hear from Lana can you tell me she never goes out this early in the morning". "Will do" Pipper says and just before Honey hangs up she yells "Wait, Kathy just said she's going to be going to the library she can see if she's there". "ok thanks guys, I mean I'm sure she's fine, I'm just a bit worried" Pipper agrees and says her goodbyes before hanging up.

"Ok, so are you sure you're fine looking for Lana I mean I can do it if you want". "No its fine" Kathy replies to her genuinely concerned looking friend. "I need to get a book out anyway". She walked out the door and down the hall. She knew she was heading for the library, but what was she supposed to do if she finds Lana there or if she doesn't. The different scenarios running through her head. But the one thing she didn't expect to see she did. Lana was there sitting in a beanbag. Kathy presumed she was reading as she now is asleep with a book on her face. Kathy walked over and picked the book up and put it to the side. Lana was still sleeping. Kathy was panicking she didn't plan on Lana being asleep. What should she do? Her Brain turned to mush. "Lana" she whispered loudly trying not to disturb the other people in the library. She poked her and Lana moved a bit. "Lana you need to wake up," she said this time actually putting her hand on Lana's shoulder and lightly shaking her.

Lana's eyes slowly fluttered open to see Kathy staring at her "Huh where am I", Lana looked really tired and man Kathy couldn't help to find her cute as she woke up. "Hmm, Kathy w- what are you doing here," Lana said poking at Kathy's face. "I'm looking for a book, we're in the library, I saw you, asleep dude," Kathy said swatting Lana's hand away. Lana looked around and let out a hefty sigh, "can you take me to the local coffee shop" she said sitting up a bit. "I think I'm going to take you back to your dorm Honey is really worried man and you look dead, I think you need to sleep". "No" Lana whispered loudly, you can't take me to my dorm, seriously like, ugh its hard to explain just if you're going to take me anywhere its to get coffee" Kathy looked at Lana like she was crazy, "please." "Ugh no, ok, if I'm not going to bring you back to your dorm than you're coming to mine. Pipper's out for a bit you can have a sleep there, coffee won't do you any good." Lana sighed taking Kathy's hand to get up and leaning on her all the way to her dorm. "But when you wake up you're calling Honey ok." Lana sighed "can you just for now tell her I'm ok and not to worry" Kathy nodded as she pulled out her phone. Watching as Lana lay on the couch and slowly drifted asleep. Kathy and Lana missed out on a few classes but it was ok Kathy reported them in sick so they didn't have to. She made herself a sandwich and one for when Lana woke up which wasn't that long after. The two sat in silence as they ate. Once they were both done Kathy cleaned up. She sat down in front of Lana and asked what had happened. "Well you see there's this person that I like, and Honey found out and then I saw her crying about it and I think its because she likes me but I don't know I just thought the logical thing was to give her some space." Kathy sat there staring in confusion. "Wait Honey likes you How do you know," she asked trying not to push too hard on this. "Well I know shes had other girl crushes before and she's been acting strangely lately, and yesterday after she found out she thought I was asleep and I saw her crying and I didn't know what to do about it because it scared me." Kathy thinks for a bit. "I mean I could try talking to her if that help." Lana's eyes shot up to meet Kathy's. "No, I think that will make things worse ill probably talk to her myself". Lana looked away trying not to think about how Honey would react to Kathy talking to her. God that would be embarrassing. "So um I was thinking do you want to get that coffee now", Lana turned around and smiled "yeah that would be nice".

Day three 12.29

Kathy dropped Lana of so that she could talk to honey and well she kinda couldn't help herself. She sat outside their dorm room and listened to the slightly muffled conversations through the door. It started off with honey making sure her friend was ok and then Lana asked. Honey reassured Lana that she didn't like Lana in that way and that she was only sad because she had never gotten her to smile like her goofy three ish day crush Kathy had gotten her to and it made her upset. Wait, what. Kathy's mind had frozen she didn't know what to do. Kathy was Lana's crush and she had found out. The door started to open and Kathy didn't know what to do. She ran to the bathroom across the hall and hoped to god that they didn't see her. She couldn't see the door move any more than a few centimetres so she hoped she was in the clear she sat in one of the stalls for a bit before emerging. As she stood by the mirror thinking why anyone would like her, Pointing out her flaws and all her problems, the door opened. Lana walked in surprised to see Kathy who she thought had gone home. "Hey," Lana said looking at Kathy who wouldn't look at her in return, "you ok?" The question lingered in Kathy's mind, "Y-yeah just needed to um use the bathroom before I left." Lana shrugged letting Kathy continue her business which had now changed from hiding in the bathroom to running out the door and all the way to her car. Kathy wasn't upset that Lana liked her just confused and really flustered. She had never had anyone like her before let alone some she liked to like her back. She had been trying to deny the fact that she had liked Lana from the start. But now it's filling her mind.

She didn't know what to do. She was driving back to her dorm to hopefully get some space from everyone. But that didn't work seeing as Pipper was now back with the two babies. Kathy entered the dorm cheeks red as can be and tears forming in her eyes. This was too stressful for her not only did she have to keep her secret she had to keep Lana's. Pipper looked up to see the stressed out Kathy and ran over to her. "Hey, what's wrong," they said embracing Kathy in a hug. "I don't know what I was thinking," Kathy said tears now pouring out of her eyes, "I just found out something good but it makes me so stressed and I-I don't know what to do." "Do you want to talk about it?" Pipper asked walking their friend to the couch and sitting her down. "I don't know if it is my place to say" Kathy looked at Pipper who was still very confused at why she was upset. "Well, why does it make you upset" Kathy looked at Pipper and said, "Because I like Lana". Pipper realized what she had meant but she didn't know the full story. Kathy liked Lana but Lana liked someone else their mind replayed over and over again. "I'm sorry," Pipper said. "That's not the problem" Kathy replied, "The problem is th-that she likes me too". "Pfft Wait she likes you back and that's the problem, Kathy, that's a good thing." "NO it's not that she likes me and I like her cause well yeah that is good, but she didn't tell me she liked me I heard her and honey talking about it. I spied on their conversation. She's not going to trust me anymore." "Kathy I know Lana, she won't mind." "Really?" "Really."The two sat there for a bit not moving from the spot until Kathy decided she needed to go to the bathroom. Pipper went to check on the baby's and 'feed' them.

Day three 3.59 pm

they went out to the supermarket to get some food for dinner. "Shit" Kathy stopped in the middle of the store, "Lana and Honey are coming over tonight", Pipper smiled "yeah silly why do you think we are getting food to make dinner." "But that means talking to Lana what if I spill what if I make a fool of my self what if-" "Calm down" Pipper cut in "you will be fine."

* Kathy didn't think she would be fine. After the accident noting shes done felt fine. Nothing she did ever felt fine. Even if it wasn't her fault. It all happened 2 years ago she was going for her restricted the next week so Max Pipper's brother and Shiloh Kathy's sister were helping her practice. they were on an empty street, there was only one other car but it was far away and parked. So they taught her everything she needed to know about the test. The only thing they didn't prepare her for is what had happened. One minute they were alone on the street and the next another car had speed and crashed into theirs. Kathy woke up from it to see Pipper's brother unconscious and bleeding and her sister with her arm stuck crushed between a piece of metal and the wall her left hand was stuck and she couldn't get it out. But her other hand was free she reached over to her sister and a sharp pain surged through her body. but it didn't stop her. her hand reached her sister's phone in her pocket. She called the police and an ambulance. It turns out that the other driver was intoxicated and survived barely. Shiloh's arm was amputated by the elbow on impact and Max got a few scars from it. Kathy's hand was broken severally and she had to get surgery for it and a piece of glass that had been lodged in her. *

She traced her finger over the scar on her left side before continuing to ramble on to Pipper. "I'm just not going to speak the whole night." PIpper was now glaring at Kathy. "Oh, really and how are you going to pull that off when I involve you in the conversation or when Lana wants to talk to you". "I don't know I haven't thought that far ahead" Pipper walked of victoriously to the next aisle. 'Hey", she shouted from around the corner "Do you know where the breadcrumbs would be." The two of them run off in the store grabbing the ingredients they needed before heading home. 

Day three 4.32

when they arrived home Pipper started to clean and get ready for making dinner. Kathy got changed into something nicer and started to draw in her sketchbook. Kathy was an amazing artist she could draw anything she wanted as long as someone gave her an idea. she had two whole pages of people she considered friends over the years. Pipper was the first person she had drawn. Followed by max and Shiloh. She had some other people from the schools she had gone too but today she was adding the new additions. First Lana her long brown hair messily tied up in a bun. Her usual Hoodie with leggings and her sneakers. She dotted freckles along the bridge of her nose and under her eyes. She added her Turquoise purse that didn't match her outfit at all but she still used it no matter what. She drew herself next to her like she does with all her friends. She drew herself with Lanas puffer jacket on and Lana's arm leaning on her shoulder. Pipper tried to look her drawing like she always did. but Kathy just turned around and hid it from her. Kathy was very secretive when it came to drawing. She would only show the drawings she was really happy about. She especially liked this drawing but it was too special to show. Her pencils filled the page with bright colours. she smiled at the drawing and moved on to the next person. Honey her hair was in her usual half up half down look and she had her short sleeve yellow T-shirt on. she wore jeans and sneakers too. kathy drew herself leaning again her. "Omg, your good at drawing," pipper said leaning on the couch behind Kathy. who had slammed her book shut at the sound of her voice. "No I'm not and you shouldn't be sneaking up on me anyway," Kathy said a faint blush on her cheeks and a sharp tone in her voice. Pipper laughed as she snatched her sketchbook out of her hands an placed it high on a shelf where Kathy couldn't reach. "Anyway you need to help me with dinner it like 5.38," they said looking down at their watch. "Shit is 5.38 already," Kathy said getting up and walking into the kitchen and washing her hands. PIpper handed them something to do and they did it.

Day three 6.27

The doorbell rang and Kathy answered. Letting Lana and Honey into there dorm. Kathy returns to the kitchen letting the others get comfortable and chat. She could stay out of most of the talking this way. She even shooed Pipper out so she could finish the rest of it on her own. It wasn't until she heard the familiar sound of pages flipping that she joined the group. Lana had spotted her sketchbook on top of the shelf and had grabbed it. She was flipping through the pages and Kathy just couldn't stand it. She ran over and snatched it out of Lana's hands. "Hey, wait are those yours, they're really good you so talented," Lana said looking at Kathy who was on the verge of tears. "Thanks its just some of these are really personal and I don't really like people looking at them," Kathy said trying to hold herself together, she didn't know what Lana had seen but some of the drawings held important memories for her. "Sorry, I didn't know," Lana said watching Kathy nod and head off back into the kitchen. 

Lana excused herself from the other two who smiled and waved her off. She walked into the kitchen to see if Kathy was ok. Kathy sat in the corner on the room tears running down her face as she traced the pages of her sketchbook. Lana slowly walked over and sat in front of her trying not to look at the open pages. She hesitantly reached her hand out to Kathy's face. Kathy flinched as her fingers wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry," Lana said her fingers tracing Kathy's jaw and slowly stopping on her chin before dropping back to her side. "It's not your fault, I guess its nobody's fault," Kathy's eyes meet Lanas who was concerned for her friend. "It's my dad he, he died 5 years ago,"Lana's eyes widened in realization. "This is the last memory I have of him," she said tracing the figure on the page. "Oh" Lana's eyes dropped "that must have been so tough on you". Kathy patted next to her and Lana slowly moved over. "I've never shown these to anyone and that's why I snatched them out of your hands before," Kathy sighed she looked over at Lana "I'm sorry if that frightened you." Lana nodded "you don't need to apologise I shouldn't have taken them off the shelf anyway." Lana reached over again and wiped the tears off Kathy's face once more. Kathy smiles and leans into Lana who does the same. The two go to embrace each other but are cut off by the sound of the door opening. Pipper walks in looking at their phone, "hey so I was just che- oh never mind you guys continue on I'm just going to leave. Make sure you don't burn the food, I'm hungry." Lana sits up her face is red from embarrassment and Kathy is in shock. "well" Lana says not looking at Kathy. "Um, yeah we should probably check on dinner," Kathy says shutting her sketchbook and standing up. "Mhm," Lana Squeaks out. They continue making dinner in silence. 

Dinner was very awkward for the two girls, as Pipper had spread the news to Honey and they wouldn't stop talking about it. They even got them to sit next to each other. "So is anyone going to talk about what I just witnessed in there," Pipper said smirking. Both Lana and Kathy shook their heads and continued to push around the food on their plates. "Hey, Pipper what did you see in there," Honey asked, giggling as she did so. "Well as far as I know these two were about to kiss and then I kinda ruined it. What I want to know is what happened after I left," they said. "Nothing," Lana said still blushing and hiding her head. Kathy started to eat little bits of food until the whole plate was clean. The others were too concerned about what happened between her and Lana that they still had a half their plate left to eat. She stood up and left the table taking her plate with her. She washed it off and took the peaceful route to her room. She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. she could hear the others chatting in the other room still pestering poor Lana about what happened. Her heart felt light it was perfect, even if Pipper had walked in on them. She knew for real that Lana liked her and it wasn't just some fantasy that had a bit of evidence to it. Someone knocked on the door and she allowed them to come in. It was Lana She escaped from the horrors of their supposed friends finally, and found the door marked Kathy. Kathy sat up allowing Lana to sit next to her. There wasn't much talking just awkward leg swinging and light humming. "So" Kathy spoke first, "so" Lana replied. "Um about before in the kitc-" The door creaked open slightly and Kathy got up "come on guys" Pipper and Honey ran off giggling and Kathy shut the door. "Do you mind?" she asked gesturing to the lock "go ahead" Lana replied and Kathy locked the door for more privacy. Which seemed not to exist anymore. "As I was saying," Kathy said "about before in the kitchen I just wanted to say that is that made you feel awkward or anything its o-" Lana cut her off as she placed she hand on her face and slowly pulled her in for that kiss which was so perfectly ruined by Pipper. Kathy leaned into it and kissed Lana back. The two stopped after a bit to catch their breath. Kathy smiled the same rosy blush appearing on her face like before, Lana was blushing too. "well that answers my question," Kathy said staring at Lana and resting her head on Lana's shoulder. "Yeah and mine," a muffled voice from behind the door whispered, only it wasn't really a whisper. Kathy and Lana got up and armed themselves with pillows and a nerf gun. They opened the door and let all hell loose on Pipper and Honey. The Two ran for their lives and hid in Pippers room but only for a little bit before emerging again. They were all geared up. "This is war" Pipper yelled charging toward Lana and Kathy who were firing away at them. they battled to the very last second or to be more realistic when the babies started crying.

Lana and honey left shortly after everything was cleaned up. Kathy immediately had a shower and went to sleep and Pipper did the same.


	3. Brokenhearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe cliff hangers

Day four 9.36 am 

"Yeah ok, yup so I'll see you then, Ok, wow yeah, hey yeah I got to go, ok ill talk to you soon, yup, bye," Shiloh hung up the phone and turned to Max. "So that was Kathy apparently she has some big news to tell me when we see her next." "Hmm, sounds interesting," Max smirked before turning to Shiloh. "Hey you know I think I want to tell Pipper I mean she told me she was non-binary So maybe she would be ok with it". Shiloh looked shooked "Sweetheart why wouldn't she be ok with it, come on give them a call we can see when they're free." "really?" "yes of course, now come on go call them." the phone started to ring and after about 5 seconds Pipper picked up "hey bro whats up," "Um I was just wondering if we could talk sometime today when you're free" "Yeah why?" "no reason well there is a reason but ill tell you then" "Ok um well I'm free After Music so 12.35 Kathy will be there I hope that's ok I mean if not I-" "no that's fine Shiloh will be coming so they can talk" "Ok see you then" . Pipper hung up and Max was left with a time and the worries of thinking about what to say.

Day Four 9.42 am

"KATHY" Pipper yelled running into Kathy's room "Get up you loser." Kathy was still sleeping as she didn't have any classes today. "UGH why?" her voice was muffled by the pillow her face rested in. "Because we need to tidy this dump up my brother and your sister are coming over at 12.35." Kathy sat up "Wait, What why?" "Max wanted to talk to me about something and he's bringing Shiloh." Kathy's eyes darted around the room "no no no no no this can't be happening why." "What it's a bad thing that out siblings are coming over." Kathy look at Pipper, "yes, no, I don't know. I was talking to Shiloh this morning and I said I had some big news to tell her the next time I saw her. That big news was going to be about me and Lana but like I haven't asked is Lana is ok with it yet and I don't want to tell her without her permission." "Oh," pipper said, "well why don't you just call her or invite her over". Kathy looked at her phone and shook her head "I'm too nervous." Pipper sighed and picked up Kathy' phone. "Let's see where is Lana's name ah here ok it's dialling," she said holding Kathy's phone out for her to take it. "Hello, Kathy, are you there" "sorry its pipper Kathy needs to talk to you but she seems to be terrified of her phone can you come over?." "Sure ill be there in 5." Kathy looked at her clothes and sprinted for the cupboard. She pulled out a top and some leggings and quickly got changed while Pipper started cleaning. she got took a look in the mirror the t-shirt she was wearing showed her scar a bit but she had no time to change she ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Lana knocked on the door and Kathy answered. "Hey," she said looking a little puffed. "you ok," Lana asked. "Truthfully no, so big situation that Pipper got us into." Pipper smiled sheepishly. "Um so my sister is coming over and well I said earlier before Pipper ruined it that I was going to tell her something the next time I saw her. Now you see I thought that would be Christmas which would have given us time to talk but it turns out its today now. Um so do you um think it would be ok to introduce you as my um" Kathy's cheeks were turning bright red and she felt awkward trying to say this. "Sure," Lana said before Kathy had even asked the question. "Thanks" Kathy smiled and gave Lana a hug. Compared to Lana, Kathy looked tiny. Lana was a head taller than her and seemed much stronger too. She lifted Kathy up and smiled giving her a kiss. "Ewww get a room" Pipper called from the other side of the room "Or you could help me tidy up for when Shiloh does come over." Lana put Kathy down and helped the two tidy up. 

Day four 11.05 am 

"I have class in 10 minutes so I'm going to start going, don't mess this place up you two," Pipper grabbed her bag and left. Kath sat next to Lana on the couch and leaned on her resting her head on her shoulder. Lana combed through Kathy's hair and slowly drifted off to sleep. Apparently so did Lana as she was woken by a knocking at the door. she carefully got up making sure Kathy didn't fall over and opened the door. Pipper ran in "Omg there going to be here soon" Lana forgetting why she was over rubbed her eyes and shrugged in confusion. "Shiloh and Max there on there way". "Ohh I should probably wake up Kathy then." Lana was about to wake her up but Pipper stopped her. "Hang on before you do I'm going to get some blackmail-worthy photos" they pulled out their phone and took a couple of pictures. "I'll send you them," Pipper said giggling at the photos they took. Lana gently woke up Kathy who groaned and swatted off her hand. "Kathy, you need to get up it's like um" she paused to look at her watch "12.28 your sisters coming over soon." Kathy opened her eyes "five more minutes? please?" "In five minute your sister will be here and I'm sure she won't hesitate to sit on you like she did the other day." Kathy sat up and rubbed her eyes, patting the spot next to her with her free hand. Lana sat down and Kathy leaned on her again. "Hmmm your warm," she said wrapping her arms around Lana's waist and burying her head in between her arm and body. She stayed there until someone knocked on the door. When Lana got up and dragged her up too. "Ugh" Kathy let go and went to open the door. "Hey Shiloh," she said giving her sister a big hug. Lana couldn't help but notice that half of her right arm was gone. Last time she was wearing a sling but she must have had a prosthetic arm on. Pipper pushed passed the two sisters to give their brother a big hug. he was tall and had a couple of scars on his face but he seemed really friendly. Lana stood awkwardly not sure what she should do. "Shiloh you already know Lana but um Max this is my friend, Lana" Max Shook Lana's hand and gave friendly smile "Hey Lana" "Hi". Kath dragged Lana and Shiloh off to her room leaving Pipper and Max to discuss whatever they needed to talk about. "So what is it that you wanted to tell me," Shiloh said looking at Kathy's slightly messy room. "Well I wanted to introduce you to my um girlfriend," Kathy said pointing to Lana who was awkwardly standing in the doorway. "Oh" Shiloh voice was confused and concerned, "Um hi, Lana do you mind if I talk to my sister for a bit." Lana nodded and left the room finally being able to breathe. She went to the bathroom and washed her face. "Kathy are you sure about this?" Shiloh asked, "I mean its only been four days since you have met her." "I know but I really like her and she really likes me." Shiloh sighed "are you absolutely sure about it" "Yes, I'm positive." "Ok" Shiloh stood up and went over to Kathy. "I'm happy for you, I really am" she gave her sister big hug and assured her that she was. 

"OMG REALLY" Shiloh and Kathy looked at each other before heading to the lounge, Lana followed slowly behind. Max and Pipper were smiling and giving each other the biggest hug. "IM GOING TO HAVE AN OLDER SISTER" She looked at the others who were just as happy as she was. "Max is going to become well Max? Maxine? Maxy? What will you name be?" "I think I'll keep it as Max make it easy for everyone." Pipper, Shiloh and Max later left to hang out for the rest of the day leaving Kathy to be alone with Lana. Lana sat slouching on the couch. Kathy walked over and sat by her. "Hey, you ok?" Lana smiled "Yeah I guess, just tired." She flopped over resting her head on Kathy's lap. "Hmm" Kathy started to play with Lana's long hair Plating small part of it and then undoing them again. She didn't know how long had passed by Lana was out cold. Kathy grabbed out her phone from her pocket and searched through her Instagram feed. "Bleep" it was Honey asking if Lana was with her. she sent a picture fo the sleeping girl that was on her lap and said that Honey could come over if she wanted to. Honey said she might later shes just glad she's not lost or anything. Kathy combed through Lana's hair with her fingers and started to hum a song she had learnt when she was young. She didn't fully know what the words were or how to say them but she loved the tune it reminded her of home. She found it soothing and it soon sent her off to sleep too. 

Kathy woke up 15 minutes later still with Lana on her lap still asleep. She gently lifted Lana's head off her lap and rested it on a pillow. She went into the kitchen and grabbed her artbook which she had left in there from last night. She grabbed her pencil case from the table too. she lightly sketched the soft face of Lana's. Making every detail perfect. She grabbed her large pack of expensive colouring in pencils. Each stroke had to be perfect because she couldn't rub them out. it was a couple of hours later when she had finished colouring the eyes. "Bleep" Honey had messaged asking if she could come over. Kathy sent her a message in reply and about ten minutes later she was over. She giggled at the sight of Lana asleep on the couch. Honey and Kathy hadn't really talked one on one properly, yet they seemed to get along well. it wasn't long after when Lana woke up. "Ugh" she sat up and rubbed her eyes so they would wake up to. "Wait, when did you get here," she asked pointing to Honey. "Not long ago" honey smiled. Honey got up at the sound of crying "don't worry I'll get them" she said "Wait what room are they in" Kathy pointed to Pippers room and Honey went off to calm the Babies.

Day four 3.42pm

Honey and Lana had to leave taking the babies with them and leaving Kathy by herself. she turned on the tv to see the news but flicked over to the Xbox to watch Netflix. She scrolled through a few shows before stopping on one called 'The Mist'. "Hmm" she hummed to herself as she read the description and turned it on. she was midway through the 2 episode when Pipper, Shiloh and Max came back all ready to go to sleep. Kathy paused the show and got up. "How was your day," she asked giving her sister a big hug. "Mhmm, Amazing. I wish you were there," Shiloh mumbled as she lay her head on her sister's shoulder. She looked up at Max and smiled, "we better get going home I'll get the car ready." Pipper ran over to her now sister and hugged her goodbye.

Pipper sighed as she closed the door. "What were you watching before we came home," she said grabbing the remote and flicking it up so they could see the title. "Is it any good?" Kathy nodded taking the remote out of pippers hand and turning off the show. "Yeah its really good so far." Kathy yawned and started to head to the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner," she asked. "I think I'll pass on dinner altogether. I'm so full," Pipper replyed rubbing their tummy at the thought of eating. Kathy shrugged and pulled out a couple of eggs. She wasn't too hungry herself so scrambled eggs would do. A bit of salt, pepper, paprika, ham, cheese and butter was all she needed combined with 2 eggs created the perfect balance and taste that she just loved. once she was done eating she cleaned up and left the kitchen. her friend had passed out on the couch and she was about to do the same. she brushed her teeth and had a shower eyes closing every now and then almost making her fall over. She stumbled into her pyjamas and lay a blanket on Pipper before heading to sleep. As soon as her head hit the Pillow she was out. 

Day five 4.37am.

PIpper woke to the sound of knocking on the door. they checked their watch before getting up to open it. Who would be here at this time? they turned on the light instantly closing their eyes as the light beamed in them. they creaked it open slightly to be greeted by a panicked face. "Honey?" they questioned, "What are you doing here it's 4 o'clock.". "I know" she whispered, "But I didn't know who to go to Lana's gone again apart from this time there is no note I have searched everywhere in the dorm shes nowhere. can you help me find her?" Pipper scratched their eyes before getting their coat and gently waking Kathy. "Hmm, What is it?" Kathy grumbled turning to face Pipper. "Lana's missing you need to help us find her". 

Kathy's perspective

Kathy sat up. "I can take my bike and go for a ride around to see if I can find her, just let me get dressed first" she shooed Pipper out of her room as she got dressed. She picked up her helmet and the spear on the way out and greeted the stressed out Honey. "Wait you own and know how to ride a motorbike," Honey asked looked at Kathy like she was insane. "Yeah I just hardly use it at the moment I find no need to but It gives me a better vision than my car." Honey allowed her out the door "we will patrol the school ill give you a text if we find her" Honey replied and watched as Kathy chucked on her helmet giving her the thumbs up and walking off down the hall. She parked her bike just below their dorm in the parking lot spaces they have. It didn't take her long to be out in the cold air searching for her girlfriend. Kathy came to a halt when she saw her walking into the MacDonalds store. She was on her phone and didn't look so great. She parked in a spot and walked up to the door but stopped just before opening it. her hands were shaking and her face was in shock. There she was, Lana in the restaurant, why hadn't she just walked in.

Kathy's face was red with anger and she felt sick. She slowly backed off own the stairs. she stripped her jacket off and sat in on her bike before sitting against the wall slightly hidden. silent tears rolled down her face as she heard a familiar voice which she once loved. "Kathy" Lana called out a hic in her voice. She walked over to Kathy's bike and picked up the jacket holding it tight. "Kathy, please!" Lana was crying now. Kathy held her breath and tried not to puke. She pulled out her phone and texted Honey. 

K: I found Lana shes at MacDonalds you can come to pick her up I don't think I'm going to be coming home tonight please tell Pipper. 

she switched off her phone and waited until Lana had left taking her jacket with her. Kathy didn't care at this point she just wanted to get out of there. she ran over to her bike and chucked on her helmet. Lana running out again but she was too late. Kathy started the engine and speed off. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't care. the harsh wind was cold and her arms stung. Maybe she would go back home in Hastings? They only had one day left of school any way she could just call in sick. But she didn't have any of her clothes and she decided it would be too cold to make the trip there at this time in the morning. so she turned around and went to the only place she knew she would feel a little bit okay at. The road was familiar but yet so strange. she parked in the drive and chucked off her helmet. Trudging up the stairs of the porch and knocking on the door. There was no response so she knocked again. A silent tapping of footsteps before the door opened. "Kathy" Shiloh stared at her little sister before giving her the biggest hug and wiping away her tears. "You.. you were right," Kathy said new tears forming and dropping by the second. Shiloh looked at Kathy before leading her inside and handing her some tissues. She had no idea what was going on but she knew the perfect way to cheer Kathy up. It always worked when they were younger. Shiloh handed Kathy a mug of hot chocolate and sat next to her warping her arms around her sister. "Whats up?" she asked trying not to spill the mug in Kathy's hands. "You were right about everything, you were right about Lana. I hate her so much." Kathy said tears still streaming down her face but now there were more. "Oh," Shiloh said and just hugged her sister. 

Lana's perspective

"Bleep" Lana rolled over she had woken up a little while ago to go to the bathroom and had checked Instagram while she was at it. it was from her classmate Tom. The message read Hey Lana I noticed you were active and well we haven't talked in a while do you think we could meet up now I can't sleep and need someone to talk to I would ask someone else but no one's up. Lana was most peoples go-to person if everyone else is asleep. She knew everyone and was friends with everyone too. So Lana agreed and got dressed. She wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anyway so she may as well. She didn't bother to write Honey a note because she assumed she would be back before she woke up. They decided to meet up at the local MacDonalds it wasn't too far away so she walked, textingTom as she walked. When she entered she saw him in the corner and he greeted her. "Um... well this is a bit awkward to say.. but um, you know what I have nothing to lose" he mumbled and Quickly before Lana knew what was going on he pulled her into a kiss. She was shocked and scared. Oh, no. she pushed him off and apologised explaining why. she ran outside and called out Kathy's name. Kathy had seen it all but now she was nowhere to be seen. she walked over to her bike and picked up her jacket "Kathy, please" Lana cried out tears rolling down her face as there was no response. Ugh, this was all toms fault she thought and stormed of to go talk to him. But didn't get far when she saw Kathy running to her bike. She ran out again but she had already left. "No, please" she walked over to the same wall Kathy was at and slid down it till she was on the ground. Her eyes were red and her fingers white as the cold attacked them. She sat there until Pipper and Honey arrived asking what had happened. "I screwed up" she sobbed "It wasn't meant to happen." Pipper and Honey looked at each other before turning back to Lana. "what happened" Honey asked as she hugged her friend. "I-I was only supposed to talk to him but then he just and I- I didn't know what to do and she was and now she's gone." Lana's words weren't making any sense at the moment but it seemed that Pipper and Honey got it. They took her over to the car and strapped her in before talking outside, Pipper pulling their phone out. they dialled a number and Started to talk it wasn't long before they hung up and got in the car, Honey followed driving them home. 

Day five 8.25 am 

Kathy sat on the couch her eyes looked like they were stained red. Shiloh had put on Kathy's favourite program before she left to get some groceries, brooklyn nine-nine. But it wasn't long after when she had fallen asleep, she was exhausted. Max came out a little while later and screamed at the sight of a 'stranger' in her house. Kathy woke up when she did, showing her, her face. "Kathy?" she questioned. "What are you doing here?" Kathy sat up and And mumbled something Max couldn't understand which usually meant it was something really bad. She sat next to her and comforted her. "What happened?" she asked rubbing her back as she did. "Lana cheated on me." Her face dropped and Max gave her another tissue. "It will be ok," she said and continued to rub her back.


	4. A Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what I'm doing.

Day five 9.02

Kathy looked out the window of Shiloh and Max's place. A few raindrops landing on the car and concrete. Shiloh had come back and she had brought ice cream with her. Kathy couldn't believe her sister was right. Well, she kinda did. Her sister was always right. I guess she had just hoped she wasn't this time. Kathy's phone went off multiple times, but she just left it to ring out. Pipper and Honey had tried to call and text all morning since it had happened. Kathy was about to through her phone at a wall when Shiloh picked it up. Handing Kathy a bowl of ice cream and reading out loud some of the messages. "From Honey, Kathy please come home or at least answer your fucking phone. From Pipper, Please Kathy talk to us." Kathy looked away from her sister shoving a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth. "Kathy why don't you answer your phone you have so many messages." Kathy shrugged "I already know what they are going to try and make me do." Shiloh sighed "Maybe that's a good thing?" Kathy shook her head. It definitely was not a good thing. How could it ever be a good thing? She shoved another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth before getting up, Her sister following. She headed to the guest room and slammed the door behind her. She flopped on the bed and cried. She could hear Max and Shiloh talking in the Hallway about how she should call her friends. But all she wanted to do was get away from them. But now that her sister was talking about her friends she wanted to leave here too. She eyed the window looking at her escape route. The guest room had a few Nick Nacks that the two older girls had grown out of. She rummaged through them until she found a raincoat and slipped it on. It wasn't raining heavily but she didn't want to get wet. she picked up a towel too, so she could wipe the seat of her bike dry. She didn't care about her phone at this point she knew if she wanted it she would have to go past her sister. She did, however, check her pockets for her wallet which had a couple of twenty dollar notes and coins. It also contained her EFTPOS card and ID, allowing her to get a drink and wash away her worries.

She opened the window and climbed out closing it after her. She snuck around to the front yard and wiped her bike down. She could see Max and Shiloh sitting outside the guest room talking to an empty room. She jumped on. She turned the key and kicked started the bike. Shiloh immediately turning around and running after her even though she knows she won't catch up.

"Shit what the fuck is she doing," Shiloh yelled as the motorbike speed down the street and out of sight. Max caught up to Shiloh, Kathy's phone in her hand. Shiloh grabbed it and quickly typed in the 4 number code that they both have. She found Pippers name and called her Pipper immediately picking up. "Kathy" they shouted into the phone. Nope, this is Shiloh, Kathy sped off on her motorbike I have no Fucking idea where she is." Pipper sighed and Shiloh could hear her get her keys from the bench. "We will go look for her don't worry," Shiloh could hear chatter from the other girls in the room with Pipper and she recognised one voice in particular. "Hand me over to Lana right now." "Hang on-" "right now" Shilohs voice was stern and Pipper sent an 'I'm sorry in advance' look to Lana as she handed her the phone. "You little bitch" Shiloh yelled at the girl on the other end. "You better fucking leave my little sister alone or I'll fucking shove a-" there was a moment of silence and Lana could hear a distant voice in the background before Shiloh saying no I will not go easy on her. "Or" she continued, "I'll shove a fucken stick up your arse". Lana paused for a second making sure Shiloh was done "I'm sorry. But it's-," before she could explain any more Shiloh hung up. Lana handed Pipper phone back to them before going and getting her raincoat. "I'm going to find Kathy and talk to her even if she doesn't want to " She slammed the door on the way out shoving Kathys Jacket in her bag. She didn't know where she was heading but she wasn't going to stop until she had found her.

It was cold and Lana was soaked. Raincoats work sometimes but when there's a storm you may as well not have one at all. She walked into a bar and sat down ordering a quick shot to get her slightly warmed up. The bartender handed her, her 'drink' and offered if she wanted a towel. "Thanks," she said taking it and drying her face. "What's up," he asked as she looked terrible. "Oh you know the usual my girlfriend saw me get kissed by another guy who liked me but I didn't like him. Now shes god knows where and I'm soaked with no way of getting back to my dorm or anywhere else to be entirely honest." The man behind the bar chucked "It's not funny" she said taking the drink and downing it. "It kinda is," he said and she shook her head in denial "How is it 'funny'?" she asked placing the empty glass down. "Well, you walked in the rain all around town knowing it's only going to get worse and now you complaining that you have no way of getting home when you had no way of getting into town anyway." she choked up a small laugh because he was right. "Here," he said walking out the back and coming back with a spear pair of dry clothes "Go get dressed you going to make my bar rot" he held the clothes out and she took them. "Thank you" he pointed in the direction of the bathrooms and she left to get changed. when she came back five minutes later in some dry but baggy clothes she noticed a familiar face. "K-Kathy" she stuttered. Kathy turned around and rolled her eyes before getting up to leave. She was almost out the door when she felt someone grab her wrist."Let fucking go of me, Lana, I don't want to fucking talk to you anymore." she tried to shake of Lana's grip but Lana only dragged her back over to the bar and sat her down. Kathy sighed "Fine what do you want apart from making me feel like complete shit." "I wanted to explain since you didn't let me back at MacDonalds." Kathy frowned "I think you kissing that dude said it all" she hissed and ordered herself a drink. "I didn't kiss him" Lana yelled feeling like she had said that thousands of times now to Pipper and Honey. "He Kissed me and I pushed away, you just didn't see that bit because I was shocked." "Bullshit" Kathy went to pay as Lana pulled her phone out clicking on the messages from her and tom. "See," she said handing Kathy her phone and letting her scroll through the messages. "What this supposed to prove" Kathy shoved the phone back to Lana. "Its proving that, well it doesn't really prove anything, but" she quickly continued before Kathy could leave on her, "I swear I was only going to talk, I get a lot of people asking to talk so I just thought he wanted to, too, I mean that's what he said" she showed Kathy the message where he asked to talk and she showed some messages from other people who wanted to talk. "Fine" Kathy said "But how do I know it wasn't you who kissed him," she said this time actually looking at Lana. "Well you don't-" Kathy sighed and got up "Well find some fucking way of proving it to me because until then we are done" Tears were forming in her eyes again and she got up to leave. Lana did the same chucking the money for the drink on the counter and running after Kathy who was outside now heading to her bike. Lana ran up to her and grabbed her by the wrist turning Kathy around. She looked into her eyes for a second before wrapping her arm around her neck and kissing her, Kathy pushing back instantly and glaring at Lana. She started to walk off to her Bike before turning around and running back to Lana. She couldn't resist her and to be honest, she didn't and couldn't believe Lana would do that. She tackled to the ground and Pressed her lips up against Lana's, Who kissed her back. Lana was drenched again and Kathy was getting soaked too. but they didn't care. Kathy used her arms to lift her body up of Land and rolled beside her before sitting up. Lana did the same before sitting there for a bit. She stood up and held her hand out to Kathy who took it gratefully. She than Lead Lana to her bike and gestured for her to sit down. "No I'm not getting on that" Lana shook her head in denial "Nope nope nope those things are death traps." Kathy giggled chucking Lana the spear helmet. "Get on you big Baby," Kathy sat on the bike strapping up her helmet before looking over at Lana and patting behind her. "Fine but only this once," Lana said sternly and Kathy rolled her eyes. "I'm serious."Lana hopped on the bike behind Kathy. "Wow is this your first time on a motorbike" Lana nodded and Kathy laughed. "You might want to hold on to me otherwise you will go flying off." Lanas eyes widened and she shook her head fumbling to get off. "Nope, I'm not going to get on that thing if I'm going to die " Kathy laughed and she fell off the bike landing on the concrete and splashing into a puddle. "Come on, You won't die I was just over exaggerating" "Promise?" "Promise." Lana stood up and brushed off her grazed knee which was bleeding a bit and got on the bike. She put on the helmet and wrapped her arms around Kathy. As Kathy Started the motorbike up she noticed Lana's grip around her waist tightened and her eyes squeezed closed. They stayed that way until they got back to Kathy's place. Shiloh and Max were there alone with Honey and Pipper. "Where the fuck did you go and why is she with you" Shiloh shouted as she shook her sister. "Wow let her explain and I was out getting something to eat cause you wouldn't shut up." Shiloh lets go of Kathy. Who let Lana take the wheel as she got dressed into something dry. 

Shiloh ended up hugging Lana and apologising. But she also didn't trust her fully. Kathy came out and gave Lana a dry pair of clothes for her to get changed into. When she was done getting changed Kathy checked the time. "Shit, were late guys where late on the last day of school and we're supposed to be handing in the babies today." They all ran out of the dorm including Shiloh and Max. When they got to class the professor smiled "Oh thank goodness you here take a set girl. Shiloh, Max how nice to see you." Shiloh and Max smiled. By the end of the class, the girls were happy to hand in the babies and were ready for the holidays. Kathy, Lana, Shiloh, MAx and Pipper were discussing what there were going to be doing in the holidays. Honey joined in after making some food for the group, Lana and she usually does something for Christmas and it was going to be the same this year too. They were discussing where each other life and it turns out that they all live pretty close to each other. Kathy and Pipper live in Havelock and Lana and Honey live in Hastings. So They could all spend Christmas together, Shiloh and Max were coming down for Christmas too. But for now, everyone wanted to relax because now school was over and it was the holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it


End file.
